


Inure

by zioletinferno



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Heavy Angst, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, Other, Sexual Frustration, Supernatural Elements, whatarethesetags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zioletinferno/pseuds/zioletinferno
Summary: Changkyun just wanted to be human, not a strange creature with wings and abilities.```In which Changkyun loses his ability to feel emotions, but one human's happiness is enough to make him whole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh heyy im so glad you clicked on this i am blessed that you have began to read this sad fanfic with a trash plot
> 
> Okay but jokes aside thank you so much for clicking on this, I hope that you find this story enjoyable and such! Please write your angst feels or whatever feels below it's greatly appreciated.

Soft padded footsteps landed onto the dirty concrete, taking them as far away from the blaring sirens as possible. The air was suffocating as two young boys ran away from a makeshift home. Finally, they swiftly turned into an alley, located on the outskirts of the city, facing the forest. “Hyung, why are we running away? We were safe.”  Changkyun panted. Suddenly a hand slapped his cheek. “No we weren’t.” The young boy furrowed his brow and pulled away. “What the hell was that for Taehyuk?”

Suddenly, cool fingers slid around Changkyun’s neck and squeezed. “Don’t speak to me like that again. You should be grateful you're with me.” 

"Hy-Hyungg,"  _  What the hell?   _ In a choking haze he looked through at his hyung’s eyes, hoping to see Taehyuk’s soft brown almond eyes, but was only met with an empty murky maroon.

Changkyun woke up to a throbbing headache. He pried his eyes open and glanced around the cave as memories flooded in.  _  Shit. I don’t think  Taehyuk’s in his right mind anymore.   _ “Taehyuk hyung? You okay?” The thirteen year old stood up and stumbled around until his eyes landed on a figure slumped on the floor.

“What do you want Kyun?”

Changkyun stared at Taehyuk somberly as he tried to formulate a sentence to what the actual fuck happened. “Tell me why we left.” His hyung frowned. “Isn’t it obvious? We’re not humans. We’re monsters with wings and strange abilities. You haven’t even developed your ability. It's better that we don't live out in the open.” Taehyuk hesitated. 

“And, they’re onto us. Kids without a birth certificate, suspicious long trips, and destruction mainly caused in the damn area we were located.” _  What is this?   _ “So what do we do?”

Taehyuk glanced up with sudden psychotic anger. “You fucking idiot! Do you know what I do? I run and I don’t stop until I find a safe place to hide!” 

Changkyun stared with widened eyes.  _  What happened to ‘we’?  _  A petal dropped onto the floor, the little sound deafening as it was taken away from a blooming flower of emotions. 

Changkyun stared at Taehyuk’s sharp blue hummingbird wings. “Kyun we’re leaving the cave today.”

“Why are we flying then?”

Taehyuk angrily ran his cool fingers through his hair, ice forming on every strand. “How stupid can you get? This cave I carried you to is just far enough and has trees so that nobody can see us here.”

Changkyun sighed, and let white and red dragon wings emerge from his pale back, ripping through his dirty t-shirt. Silently, he began to flap the monstrosities on his back and followed after his brother.

After hours of flying, Taehyuk called a break. “Kyun. Landing.” Both swooped down into the forested mountains, they were in a rural area anyway. Silently they landed onto the empty dusty valley, and pushed their wings back into their prison. It looks like no one has been here for years Panting, Changkyun looked to the boy in front of him.

“Hyung, you okay?” Taehyuk looked as if he was in a daze, watching the cold palette of their surroundings. Changkyun walked up to him and gently touched him on his arm.

“Hyung… can you answer me please?” Suddenly, Changkyun placed his shaking hands on Taehyuk’s heart in a freak attempt to see if he was alive. In a second, Taehyuk jolted.

“Kyun what the fu-” The young teenage boy froze in his attempt to talk. “Hyung?!” Taehyuk stared at Changkyun as if it was his last time seeing him.

After a while, Taehyuk took in a trembling breath. “Y-you, you did something! What the hell did you do?” Changkyun took a step back. “I didn’t do anything I swear!” As he threw his hands up in self defense, a burst of ice came out. Taehyuk froze, as if the ice hit him.

“What the fuck. That's your ability?! Y-you have my ice? That makes absolutely no fucking sense! Nobody has the same ability! Hell there’s barely any of us left and there isn’t even anyway were related considering the fact that I was fucking adopted.”

Changkyun held his breath. Taehyuk looked up, his empty shell suddenly filled with anger. “Y-you stole it. You can steal abilities. You, no you’re worse than all of us. You steal from disgusting creatures only to feed yourself." Taehyuk spat.

“W-what do you mean? I don’t want this hyung! Maybe I just have your power, or something!”

A shaky smile began to grow on Taehyuk’s face. “Don’t be afraid anymore baby, I’ll get rid of it.” Suddenly, the boy charged to Changkyun creating an ice barrier trapping Changkyun.

“Taehyuk hyung! Stop!” In fear, Changkyun took Taehyuk’s power and used it against him, murky ice swallowing up Taehyuk’s crystal clear ones and bursting into pieces. Little shards of ice raining onto the desolate valley.

The boy screamed and bellowed at Changkyun.  _  Stop. Please. Hyung, I don’t want to hurt you.   _ Suddenly a jagged shard of ice erupted from the ground and pierced through Taehyuk’s body. “T-Taehyuk hyung?” Changkyun slowly opened his eyes. The ice melted back to the ground into a dirty, murky color, as Taehyuk softly slumped down to the

ground, blood leaking out of the wound. “Y-you.” _No. No._ Changkyun collapsed on his knees with a soft thump and screamed.”HYUNG!” His heart raced and his whole body

was shaking as he choked out a sob. He frantically checked for any signs of life, and found none.  _  I killed  someone. I killed someone. I killed someone.   _ Changkyun lifted a trembling hand and touched Taehyuk’s face. “I’m sorry hyung, I’m so, so sorry.” Changkyun wept onto his hyung’s corpse, scared that if he moves, his tears will turn into Taehyuk’s ice.

Changkyun finally got himself together and dragged Taehyuk’s corpse.  _ I hate this. I hate me. I can’t bring myself to touch him after what I’ve done.  _ He limply held Taehyuk’s body and dragged his body to the nearby forest.

After a while, Changkyun found a small clearing. He shakily stumbles past the dying ferns, and sits softly on the soil, with Taehyuk hanging limply in his hands. There he solemnly looks through the foliage, withering plants brown to the roots.  _ I’m sorry hyung.  _ Changkyun sees an old deep hole, made by raccoons who abandoned his nest, just like him and Taehyuk. Unknowingly crying, he puts his hyung’s body into the deep hole, and grabbed whatever withering flower near him and placed it on top of the corpse’s head.

His slender hands scoop up the warm soil and began to cover his brother sobbing as he had done so. When he was done he shakily grabbed onto a tree and stood up.  _ This isn’t human, you’re a fucking monster at heart. But then again, you’re not human anyway. _

Changkyun blatantly stared ahead trying to remember one of the last phrases Taehyuk  said to him. “Don’t be afraid anymore baby.” The wild words rung through his head. 

_  Don’t be fucking afraid.  _

It ripped through his brain, resonating in every corner of his mind. His ears failed to hear the bees buzzing, or the quiet chirp of crickets, as his feet began to move forward every second. 

_ Don't be fucking afraid.  _

Faster, the simple phrase is blasting through his head. Maybe he can outrun it as he runs out into an open field. 

_ Don't be fucking afraid.  _

Step after step, with his heart beating at a fast rate, in hopes of keeping up. 

_ Don't be fucking afraid.  _

Wings rip through his back and flap monotonously as he lifted himself off the floor, speeding into the sky. 

_ After all, you't not human anyway. _

.


	2. Stardust and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is quite happy with what he had found, hearing relaxed beats of a heart ripped relentlessly by Taehyuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for making it to the next chapter what should i say LmAo? Nah I should thank you like a normal person sorry

 

It’s been a few years ever since the incident with Taehyuk. After that, Changkyun’s been hopping from forests to cities, in hopes of finding a safe place to stay. Currently, the teen is running through crowds of people, inconspicuously placing his hand on anyone’s chest, in desperate attempts of finding someone like him. Suddenly, he finds himself face to face with an alley after turn and turn. _Damn it._ “Hey kid, looking for something?” Silently he turns around and finds himself face to face with a muscular young man, but finds himself feeling no fear. Changkyun nodded curtly and went forward to sidestep the man. The body moved in front of him, in an attempt to make Changkyun cower.

 

“You’re not leaving, you took something from me, tell me what it is.” Changkyun stared at the guy blatantly. “Shouldn’t you know yourself?” The young man froze, surprised that the guy’s voice had no fear in it. “Well aren’t you a big boy?” the muscle man said. Changkyun smirked, he hasn’t talked with someone in a long time, and it looks like this time, he hit jackpot, finding someone who is just like him. Changkyun raised a hand, and flicked, allowing little burning death stars and asteroids to come to his hand.

 

“Whatever you say, but I have to say you have a nice little ability, **Big Boy** .” The man froze. “How- what-” Changkyun raised a finger to the man’s mouth. “I’ll explain if you’ll shut the fuck up.” He moved forward until his lips were brushing the man’s ear. “You don’t want to mess with me. But maybe if we cooperate I won’t blast your head off with your own little space ability.” The guy shakily nodded his head. Changkyun grinned darkly. “Do you have a safe place for me to stay?’ Muscle man let out a breathe. “Yes.” _Score for Changkyun hoes._ As they began to walk, the guy spoke up. “Um, what’s your name by the way?” the guy said with fear rattling through his voice. Changkyun suddenly froze, he didn’t expect that. Frantically, he replied with his surname. “I go by I.M.”

“I-I’m Jungkook.”

Changkyun let out a breath, and nodded. “Hey how old are you?”

“I’m a 97 liner. 16.”

Changkyun smiled feeling the faint feeling of curiosity. _He’s muscular for 16. Still a baby face though._ “I’m your hyung big boy.” Jungkook blushed at the name but kept his mouth shut. After a while of walking, they stopped in front of a rundown bar. “We’re here I.M hyung.” Changkyun stared with his jaw locked shut, he hasn’t indulged in any human activities for a long time, simply on the run, stealing whatever he can to survive. Jungkook looked at I.M.

 

“Hyung, you, um, okay?” Changkyun nodded and entered with Jungkook. “Hey Jeonghan, can we come in?” The man behind the counter nodded and led the two boys behind the bar and pulled open a door hidden behind two wine cases, staring at Changkyun expectantly. “Who’s he Jungkook?” Jungkook looked at Changkyun. “He goes by I.M.” Jungkook was about to add something but Changkyun gave him a cold glare, shutting Jungkook up immediately. Jeonghan suspiciously eyed the two. “Okay, but if you plan to join we have to at least know a bit about you **I.M** .” _Sure._ Jeonghan opened the door and let the two in closing the door behind him. Shouts and screams from poker and beer were heard inside. “GUYS!” Jungkook screamed.

A man stepped out of a room in the basement, where most of the sounds were from.“HEY JUNGKOOK WUD HUP LM8O YU WANA PLAI POKR?” _What the fuck? Who is this guy?_ Jungkook sighed. “Bam Bam hyung, there’s someone new!” The most likely high Bam Bam jumped out the door frame and dabbed. “I THINK I HERD U WRONG LMF8O!” Jungkook angrily grabbed Bam Bam and shook his shoulders, while I.M stared at this Bam Bam strangely. “I SAID WE HAVE A GUEST HYUNG!” Bam Bam suddenly froze (Still high) and looked in bewilderment until he landed his eyes on Changkyun. “Really? Jungkook nodded. ‘Hyung can you call the rest please?” Bam Bam jumped up and screamed.

 

“VROS WE HAVE A NEW GUY!” Changkyun stared quietly. _As long as I have a place to hide._ Around twelve people stepped out, most with their wings sticking out of their backs to let the flapping things breathe. They were muttering and complaining, saying that Jungkook probably pranked them, until they saw Changkyun from behind. The words spilling out of their mouths immediately stopped as they stared. Jungkook nudged Changkyun.

 

“My name is I.M.” As Changkyun glanced around he took in account of everyone. Each one sported wings of some type, from cockroach wings (which disgusted Changkyun to the extreme), to Angel wings. While Changkyun inspected the small crowd, Jungkook, with his hornet wings now out, was getting annoyed. “Guys can you introduce yourselves now?” The crowd was snapped out of their trance and began introducing themselves, with names ranging from Jae to Mingyu, some explaining their abilities and backstory, while some simply stated their name. Some girl named Irene with bat wings finally spoke up from the crowd.

 

“So, can you tell us something about yourself?” Changkyun frowned, he knew this question was coming. “I don’t want to talk about my past nor my ability.” He looked down at his feet, not wanting to make eye contact. The people looked at I.M and sadly smiled knowing how he felt. “Aw man, this new man isn’t that cool,” Bam Bam let out a giggle. “I wanted to know his ability, but I guess it’s okay.”

 

I.M ran his hands through his hair while suddenly feeling frustrated, hoping that no ice or star dust would form on his strands.”Fine, but Jungkook should say it.” Jungkook stared at Changkyun bewildered. “Um, I.M hyung, he can, t-take our abilities and use it as his own.” Everyone in front of them froze, this isn’t what they expected. They expected teleportation or something like that. Changkyun looked at them frowning.  He expected this. He shouldn’t have listened to Bam Bam. “You know what? It’s okay I.M.” The guy he thought was named Zico spoke up. “We understand that you probably have a dark past like most of us, and that you would think because of that we won’t accept you. But we don’t discriminate anyone knowing how bad their ability or past could be. It took me a while too.” The others slowly nodded with agreement. _They’re still cautious but what the guy said is true._ Suddenly the door opened and Jeonghan stepped down the old stairs. “I heard it while eavesdropping, no customers anyway. We’ll let you stay. But you have to know something, we are a gang, it’s the only way we get money, so you’re going to have to do some dirty tasks.” Jeonghan looked at I.M expecting some terrified reaction, but instead got a playful stare. “Of course, thanks.” the word rolled of Changkyun’s tongue strangely. The people smiled and took him up to introduce themselves in further detail. And Changkyun’s chest bubbled softly with a strange distant feeling, happiness.

“So, where do I stay?” Changkyun stared at Jeonghan as he cleaned the empty bar. Jeonghan sighed. “Most of the gang members have a place to stay, but people like you, me, Suga, Bam Bam, Hani and D.O don’t.” Changkyun raised an eyebrow. Jeonghan finally stopped wiping the chairs with a dirty rag and looked up. “We sleep in the basement.” Changkyun softly smiled, and it was the first time Jeonghan had seen the boy with a positive attitude today, even though it was faint. “What, your not disapointed?” I.M shook his head. “No, I’m thankful.” quickly reverting back to his poker face with a glint of satisfaction in his eye. Jeonghan smiled. Though he had not liked the boy earlier, he was getting attached very quickly.

After a while, Jeonghan left to buy food, leaving Changkyun as he stepped down to the wine cellar, where the other four were chugging beer (Mostly Hani and Suga). Hani snapped out of her drunken state and looked up at Changkyun. “Hey I.M, you staying?” Her words slightly slurred. Changkyun nodded and grinned, he can deal with this. Bam Bam looked up from the solitaire game he was playing, the weed finally wore off. “Hey man, sorry I was being a high asshole earlier.” Bam Bam slightly chuckled. “Nah, it’s fine.”

“Hey Hani pass me the bottle?” The butterfly girl nodded and handed it off to a pale man with black eagle wings. In between his chugs, he looked at Changkyun. “The name’s Suga if you forgot. I think we’re all your hyung and noona here except Bam Bam. You want some?” Changkyun grabbed the bottle Suga was handing out. “Sure.” He chugged a bit and handed it back to Suga, the burning sensation still filling his throat. Suddenly, from the corner where Bam Bam was playing cards, a voice piped up.

 

“Hey I.M, you look uncomfortable, you should let your wings breathe or something.” Changkyun shifted his gaze to the back, next to Bam Bam.

 

 _That’s probably D.O._ “Is that alright?” Suga turned back to him in his drunken state. “Bro all of our wings are out, what’s stopping you?” Changkyun hated to admit it, but his wings were pretty big compared to others. “Well Suga hyung, my wings are pretty big.” Hani chuckled a bit. “Not as big as my DiCk.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw D.O disappointedly sigh. “Your a girl noona, you don’t have a dick. Go to sleep you’re too drunk. It’s two after all.” Surprisingly Hani nodded and passed out on the couch next to the lame solitaire game. After Changkyun’s noona passed out, Suga reverted his stare to Changkyun. “We don’t really give a shit, it’s a big room.” D.O nodded with Suga. Sighing Changkyun let his wings out of his prison, ripping through his cheap shirt finally allowing him to breathe properly. “Damn. Your wings are hot.” Bam Bam stared from makeshift bed. Changkyun grinned. “Thanks.” There was hope for his flower after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun will do anything to save the ones he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like really sorry for not writing i had a writers block.  
> Anyways, thanks for your support! Enjoy the story!. <3  
> ALSO I'M SORRY FOR NOT PRODUCING ANY JOOKYUN YET ITS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE

Changkyun hopped off the back of the stolen pickup truck and flicked the cigarette, in which he lit with Suga’s powers, to the cracked cement. Tonight, he and his friends had a simple task: Get money. Before, when Changkyun had just joined the Crxstal Riders, they were able to go and interact with other gangs, to make blood fall from the others just for the fun of it.

Ever since then, he has been having the time of his life, mugging other gangs and using only his brute force to beat someone down. Unfortunately, they were short of money now.

“I.M, let’s go!” the teen snapped out of his murky pool of memories and began to tread down the dirty sidewalk, gaining on Jae and Bam Bam. “All we have to do is meet up with The Ciders, give them the dope they want, and hopefully be in good terms with them.” Jae muttered as he swung his chain. Changkyun focused on cracked sidewalk and the clogged gutters. “As if that would happen.” he sighed. Bam Bam gave the teen a look but shook it off. “We’re at the alley were supposed to meet them anyway. No backing out now.” The three slipped down the passage and were met with five men, snarling as the two rival gangs made eye contact. “Give it.” Bam Bam let go of the bag he was holding and threw it down to the concrete, allowing stashes of weed to come out. The Ciders stared appealingly at the dope and in response slammed down a dirty case they were holding, allowing the broken locks to spring open to reveal the money. “Give us the dope, and you get the money.”

“All we have to do is meet up with The Ciders, give them the dope they want, and hopefully be in good terms with them.” Jae muttered as he swung his chain. Changkyun focused on cracked sidewalk and the clogged gutters. “As if that would happen.” he sighed. Bam Bam gave the teen a look but shook it off. “We’re at the alley were supposed to meet them anyway. No backing out now.” The three slipped down the passage and were met with five men, snarling as the two rival gangs made eye contact. “Give it.” Bam Bam let go of the bag he was holding and threw it down to the concrete, allowing stashes of weed to come out. The Ciders stared appealingly at the dope and in response slammed down a dirty case they were holding, allowing the broken locks to spring open to reveal the money. “Give us the dope, and you get the money.”

“As if that would happen.” he sighed. Bam Bam gave the teen a look but shook it off. “We’re at the alley were supposed to meet them anyway. No backing out now.” The three slipped down the passage and were met with five men, snarling as the two rival gangs made eye contact. “Give it.” Bam Bam let go of the bag he was holding and threw it down to the concrete, allowing stashes of weed to come out. The Ciders stared appealingly at the dope and in response slammed down a dirty case they were holding, allowing the broken locks to spring open to reveal the money. “Give us the dope, and you get the money.”

Jae nodded and kicked the bag over to them, when suddenly a meaty fist flew in Changkyun’s direction. I.M swiftly dodged the man and looked back at him with a lethal yet confused stare, growling in response. Bam Bam and Jae stared confusedly. “This kid’s the one that jacked up Viper’s leg.” The rival member grunted, never taking his eyes of Changkyun.

 

Suddenly Jae butted in. “Guys, we’re supposed to form an alliance, not start a street fight.”

Another member of the rival gang spoke up. “Never. I ain’t forming an alliance with this lil’ fucker here.”

“Let’s take em’ out then.” _Hell no, you’re not beating up my closest friends._

 

“How about, you just take me.” I.M managed to blurt out. The five Ciders and his members stared agape at Changkyun, unsuspecting of the offer. He took in a breath. “All you have to do is leave my friends out of this.” The rival gang looked at each other in a seeming agreement. “We were planning to do that anyway.” They chuckled. A syringe was brought out of one’s pocket as he trudges towards Changkyun. _What is this shit?_ “You see, even if you didn’t offer, we would have destroyed you all anyway. Why would we want trash as our allies? Tell me. But it seems like bringing one, is better than killing all” The teen blankly stares at the syringe as it pierced through his pale skin. Softly his eyes began to flutter and his body began to drop, allowing them to drag him away, leaving Bam Bam and Jae staring in utter horror. Changkyun managed to turn back to them one more time. Silently mouthing words. _Don’t try to save me. I’ll be safe._ Before dropping into unconsciousness.

How I.M managed to be thrown into the fucking tiger’s den, he doesn’t know. But here he is, in a ratty house’s basement, tied to a chair, with dried blood all over him. “Need help?” He manages to raise his head blearily to see D-Day, Cider’s gang leader, staring at him. Changkyun weakly snarled back. The man smiled, his face void of emotion. “Don’t play as if we’re the bad guys.” He moves a step closer.

“You literally tied me up, how can you not be the bad guy?” He moves a step closer.

 

D-Day grins widely to I.M, lifting him up by the chin. “Because, I know what you are.”

 

Changkyun furrowed his brows. “What the hell do you mean D-Day?” The leader giggled in response, stepping back in laughter.

 

“Don’t worry baby,” Changkyun froze at that phrase. “You don’t need to pretend.” I.M’s hands began to shake from behind the chair. I _It can’t be._ “Y-you don’t know anything! Y-you know nothing.” D-Day burst out laughing. “I know baby. I know. I know that you and your little friends have wings, I know that you all have secrets and powers, I know that all you can do is wreak havoc. And I know you must be wondering why I do know such things.” Changkyun trembled, the feeling of fear beginning to bubble in his chest after years of burrowing it down after _the incident._ He stared at the leader with shaking pupils, as D-Day’s shirt was ripped, revealing gray, translucent dragonfly wings. The teen let his mouth fall softly agape, trying to conjure sentences in his state of surprise. “T-then t-that means you’re a monster too.” The words fall out of Changkyun’s mouth, rolling of his tongue, in a sad attempt of protection. D-Day smiled. “See that’s where you’re wrong. Unlike you and the others, my powers are greater and stronger, yet more controlled.” Changkyun stared with wide eyes.

“That’s not true.” He muttered quietly.

Suddenly, pieces of metal began to dance around D-Day’s hands. “Then what’s your ability?” Changkyun became paralyzed.

D-Day’s laugh bounced of the walls, taunting Changkyun in every direction, I.M cowering at every echo.

“Who would have thought? The infamous I.M cowering over his little secret being revealed? How pathetic can you get? You can’t even reveal your ability to me? Are you that scared of your past? I wonder how much damage you have done. My, my, a heartless monster, broken down by a couple of words, who would’ve known?”

Tears began to roll down Changkyun’s cheeks, curving at his cheekbones, only to drop onto his lap. He begins to whimper and shake, breaking his dainty shelter under the emotional build up. _I wish that this protection I built would fall apart. To break under the pressure of my mistakes. To drown me in my own tears._ “J-just stop. Please.” He trembles as he hears his words. D-Day stared interestingly and chuckled, echoing in the empty basement. “Stop, stop, Please just STOP!” Changkyun’s wings erupted from his back, twice their usual size, flapping back and forth angrily as it covered I.M from D-Day.

“What the hell…” The gang leader stood gaping at the humongous dragon wings. The wings parted to reveal Changkyun, magically still tied to his chair, with horns erupting from his scalp and piercing red eyes. I.M snarled, still not trusting his voice to speak. D-Day took a step back and spoke up. “W-wait! Before we start fighting, I have a plan to propose.” The man blurted out. Changkyun stared at the man in an angry haze, losing himself to the insanity, coming from his hidden trauma. _W-what did he say?_

D-Day muttered out words fearfully, his dragonfly wings fluttering like no tomorrow. “I have something to propose, I.M.” Changkyun began to regain his senses as his wings and horns retracted, and his eyes returned to normal.

When the leader noticed that he calmed down somewhat he began to explain his plan. “I would kill you, but after what I’ve seen I rather would not, it’s too much work to kill someone like you. And what you just did isn’t… natural.”

His pupils still shook a bit while saying that as he took in another breath. “So I have a proposal. I use my metal to block off your wings, so they won’t ever come out again, you won’t have to be branded a monster.” Changkyun frowned.

“Would this even work? And what do I get?” His deep voice trembled and cracked at the end, due to his now returning fear and the misuse of it in the past few minutes.

The gang leader’s confidence from before seemed to suddenly grow back. “Ah you see I.M, I’ll give you legal papers, I.Ds, and a birth certificate. I’ll make you seem human, because I can tell that’s what you long to be.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“But I just made it that easy. So, are you in?”

Changkyun looked D-Day dead in the eyes, blocking out any emotion he can as possible. “You don’t even need to ask.”

The gang leader made his way to I.M. The rope that tied Changkyun to the chair was cut off as he was kicked to the floor. D-Day forcefully ripped of Changkyun’s shirt and conjured the hardest metals he could find into his hands. The metal melded together, snaking together to form a plate, only to slam down onto Changkyun’s back, clinging on like a deadly boa. “You’re free to go I.M. The offer is intact unless you get in my way again.”

I.M managed to stumble out the empty house, but collapsed on the hard concrete and began to drift into the unconscious. Changkyun didn’t know how he managed to completely break that night, but to him that didn’t matter. He still wanted to drown in his tears anyway.


	4. Iced Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metal and Wings aren't the best match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this shit of a chapter BUT CHANGKYUN FINALLY MEETS JOOHEON

He woke up with clammy hands, his forehead brimmed with sweat, and humid air swarming around him. Turning around slowly, he expected D-Day’s metal hands beating down on him, but instead found a soft pillow next to him. He pushed his limp body off the bed, and was met with a worried Bam Bam. “Hey I.M! God, you’re awake. Go lay back down man.” The teen frantically moved towards Changkyun and waved his arms in front of him, allowing I.M to fall back on the dirty mattress with a soft thud.

“W-why am I ... here?” Changkyun mumbled out drowsily. Bam Bam stared at him with a worried glint in his eyes.

“Well, you see, after you said not to go after you, we went after you. I’m not gonna leaving you behind bro. So me and Jae ran round’ after The Ciders but we lost track after the shit ton of turns those guys dragging you made. So, we frantically went around, searching for you, big city, you know?”

Changkyun nodded. “Until we realized, ‘Well shit he could be at that stupid fucking rundown house where D-Day holds people hostage.’ So we ran there, knowing the place after we saved Mingyu. However, by the time we got there, you were lying on the sidewalk bleeding and shit so we took you home.”

Bam Bam laughed nervously, holding back a question he wanted to blurt out. After a few moments of awkwardness (Changkyun is still awkward), Jeonghan walks in.

Changkyun raises an eyebrow, but the man dismisses it. _Probably eavesdropping again._ Jeonghan sits down on one of the rusty foldable chairs, and stares intently at I.M.

“Hey, when we picked you up yesterday, you weren’t just **bleeding and shit** , there was something pretty obvious we noticed too. That plate on your back, why is it there?”

Jeonghan and Bam Bam looked at Changkyun expectedly. I.M just stared back at the two confusedly.

“Wha-” _Oh. Oh no._ Changkyun froze, and began to touch his back, feeling ice cold skin until he felt hot metal, dangerously smooth and clinging to his skin between his shoulder blades.

The teen snapped his head up to look at his close friends. “I-” He hesitates.

”I made a deal with D-Day.” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow. _D-Day didn’t tell me I couldn’t tell anyone, right?_ Changkyun gulped down the bubbling nervous. “He told me he knows what we are. And he proposed something, and I took it.”

The two stared confusedly till realization slapped across their face. Bam Bam quickly stood up from his seat to move closer to I.M.

“No fucking way hyung, tell me this is a lie. Tell me you wouldn’t do this.” Changkyun avoided eye contact with the boy in front of him. Bam Bam stared desperately at the side of I.M’s face.

“This will kill you! Your wings will eat you inside out! You can’t suffocate them, please…” Changkyun stared sadly at Bam Bam. “It’s for the best.”

Bam Bam broke down and started sobbing on I.M’s lap, leaving him ashamed at the fact that one of his closest friend is crying because of him. Jeonghan sadly sits in the back shaking his head.

“I.M…“ Changkyun stared back up, with freakishly wide eyes. “We’ll always take care of you, you know? But, how will you survive? And why? Why did you have to be so selfish?” Jeonghan said. Before Changkyun had the ability to answer, Jeonghan was already dragging Bam Bam out the door. Sighing, Jeonghan turned to Changkyun before closing the door.

“Just go to fucking sleep or some shit, we’ll figure something out.” I.M rolled over, unable to sleep.

 

It’s been a few months ever since the incident with D-Day, and in that time span, all Changkyun managed to do was pop some xans, do some acid, and repeat. And now, he found himself in front of a closed cafe at three AM (He didn’t know when it opened he just wanted to play it safe, okay?), wondering what the actual fuck he was doing. Tired and bored, Changkyun lets’ his mind wander.

 

_{“Mingyu I know it was selfish, but I couldn’t help it!” The other scoffed in return. “Did  he even give you anything in return?” Changkyun sighed. “He gave me a fake ID, that kind of shit.”_

_Mingyu widened his eyes. “You’re going to suffocate your wings, just for that?”_

_“Mingyu you don’t understand! Before I joined, before everything, I was different, okay? I wasn’t a badass, I wasn’t a rebel, I wasn’t who I am now. But from that past, I have one wish, and I need to fulfill it.”_

_Angrily, Mingyu spat out words. “Why do you suddenly think you can change from a bad guy? This isn’t some fucking movie. What even is this fucking wish? ”_

_“I… I want to fulfill journaling.” Mingyu froze, unable to move at the shock. “W-What. The. Fuck?”_

_Changkyun ran his fingers through his hair nervously. “You, a member of a struggling gang, who can beat up a shit ton of people in less than ten minutes, who smokes and does drugs and steals, wants to be a journalist?!”_

_I.M nodded, awkwardly scratching the back of his head._

_“That makes no sense, I mean, I understand that none of your crimes can go to your fake ass papers and certificates, cause you haven’t committed anything under its name, but you haven’t even been to school, and now you want to be successful?”_

_Sudden anger bubbled up inside Changkyun, causing him to slam his fist down angrily on the rickety table._

_“You don’t understand! Listen, I never told any of you my past, but since you want to know so badly about why I want to do this, I’ll tell you.”_

_Mingyu looked up at Changkyun with an unreadable expression._

_“Then tell me what you’ve been holding back.”_

_And that’s exactly what he does._

_He tells Mingyu the reason he didn’t have any papers was because he was from the slums, and that his parents didn’t have any papers either._

_He tells him that he was a bookworm, taking anything he saw that he could read and learn from._

_He tells him that his mother used to praise him for being incredibly smart._

_He tells him that he had a hilarious brother._

_He tells him that though his parents knew he was an incredibly intelligent kid, who taught himself how to read and write, only his brother believed in him, made him happy when he wasn’t, who held his hand when he was scared, who told him to become a journalist.  Who suddenly changed when they ran away._

 

_But then he pauses, and his hands begin to shake. He looks up at Mingyu, his vision blurring, but he doesn’t know why. The others eyes widened at I.M._

_He moved closer to the boy, sitting down on the dusty couch, and placing the older’s head gently on his lap. Words softly tumbled out, mixing with Changkyun’s tears._

_“And then, I killed him.” That was the end._

_I.M broke down completely, in his friend’s lap, and began to grow hazy. The memory he had tried so hard to bury was now ripping through his soul, thrashing around._

_More tears fall onto Mingyu’s lap, as Changkyun sobs loudly. He curls up into a ball, trying to block out memories, humid in the air, smothering him._

_The phrases that used to ring endlessly were back, bouncing off the wall. They laugh at him, and question him as well._

_‘Why are you so afraid, you’re not human anyway.’_

_And honestly, he wishes he could suffocate in his toxic past. But he doesn’t, instead he passes out on Mingyu’s lap, under his sea of emotions.}_

“Uh, excuse me? Excuse me sir?” Changkyun snapped out of his toxic thoughts and turned around, face to face with the most goddamn beautiful human he had ever seen. Simply staring at the boy caused his breathing to slow down and allowed him to calm down after his flashback.

The boy in front of him had snowy, fluffy white hair, with a small face and cute heart shaped lips. He was taller than I.M, and had eyes that were a bit intimidating, but had cheeks Changkyun wanted to squish for eternity. _What a first impression._

Unfortunately, Changkyun remembered that his appearance isn’t exactly welcoming, from his shit ton of piercings and his tattoo's (His gang sign and the normal shit, Changkyun honestly didn’t really like tattoos), to his bruises and cuts. The man flinched when he saw I.M’s front profile and fell back.

“S-sorry, sir,” The guy stumbled over his words. “I-I just needed to open the s-shop.” Red bloomed over his cheeks. Changkyun tried not to smile at the man, and focused on the fading cuff of his black bomber jacket, thankful that he wore his best clothes (Honestly just a dress shirt and his normal ripped black jeans in which he stole). He cleared his throat and moved towards the guy.

“It’s alright. My name is . . . Daniel.” Changkyun made sure his words flowed out like velvet, going well his deep voice. _Wait why am I making myself sound appealing?_  The white-haired man squeaked.

“My name is Jooheon, but people call me Honey and I don’t know why they call me that. I’m a 94 liner and I like to play piano and I like to rap and I major in music.” Jooheon blurted out. Honestly, the white haired boy wanted to slap himself.

After a few silent minutes, Changkyun opened his mouth. “Well, okay Honey hyung,” Jooheon’s ears turned bright red at the statement.

“Um, do you work here?” Jooheon nodded and burned lasers into the floor with his eyes. Awkwardly, I.M ran his fingers through his silver dyed hair.

“Well, I applied here, and I got accepted, and I suppose that I work here now?” Changkyun said with uncertainty. The application form he got was very simple and he didn’t know much about the cafe leaving him with a vague idea of his work place.

Jooheon snapped up and looked at him. “Y-you’re the new guy?” I.M smiled and nodded. He jumped when Changkyun smiled. Jooheon was confused.

First off, he didn’t expect such a badass guy to come work at a cafe, second, he has the cutest smile ever, and third, though the guy was shorter than him and more on the lean side, he had an intimidating but sexy aura and looks like he can beat anyone up and though his shoulders aren’t like Shownu’s they’re not that bad, they look like a nice pillow, and his voice is so deep Jooheon can drown in-

“Uh, so are we gonna go inside?”

Jooheon snapped out of his daydream and smiled awkwardly, revealing his dimples. _Holy shit. He has dimples._ I.M figuratively died.

“Y-yeah. Let’s go in Daniel.” He turned to unlock the door to the cute cafe and let Changkyun in.

“I’m not actually the one in charge around here though I have the key. I mean all employees here have keys cause we’re really close friends and we all usually come at different times, um, Shownu is the manager, and he told us a bit of you. You applied to be a cashier right? Okay I’ll show you around.”

Changkyun let the older male babble on, showing him how to use a cashier and how to place orders. After a while, Jooheon looked back at Changkyun smiling nervously.

He ignored the slight pain in his back and turned to sit down.

“So, I came a bit too early, and you did too, so my friends won’t come in till later, so can we learn about each other?”

“Of course.”

Changkyun felt his frozen heart beat a bit.


End file.
